gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nashradio/Ben Conrad (Character Application) Season 6
Name: Ben Conrad New Directions Member, Warbler, Vocal Adrenaline Member, or NYADA Student: New Directions Sex: Male Age and Grade: Sophomore (16) Sexuality: he thinks he is straight but confused since he has never been kissed or in a relationship Looks: scrawny, brown eyes brown short hair. He dresses simply since he is trying to discover who he is. His skin has a yellow tint to it. Personality: Craig is always the best friend anyone could have. he loves to make sure everyone has a good time. He looks for the best in everyone. Then He has a hard time saying no to people since he loves to see people happy. He becomes upset when someone doesn’t replicate the same feelings. He wears his heart on sleeve and his sensitive. Background: he is someone who is very insecure, not just about his looks but if people like him. He has a rare blood condition which results in him having jaundice, which turns his skin yellow. This becomes his biggest insecurity. He feels like people will never love him since he is not normal. He wants to find the right people who love him for everything that he is and can see through it. He wants others to accept him for him. He also has had his appendix and Golblatter removed. He is somewhat religious. he is not a die-hard catholic, but volunteers at the local church on Sunday. The church was one of the main supporters when he went through depression due to his jaundice. He has a younger sibling played by Teo Halm who does not have this condition His dream is to be an actor on broadway. He doesn’t need to be the star of the show. He would be thrilled if he just in ensemble. He has been in community theater and auditioned for movies and etc but he never gets the role he is looking for. He believes it is because of his looks . He thinks by the end of high school though. he will be one of the leaders of the glee club. He has attended a theater camp over the past two summers. one year he met of one his best friends. This friend is gay but he doesn't care since they always have a good time. He considers Tyler to be really close to him but he lives in a different state but they text all the time. Sometimes more than people he does see. He has grown up in the same house in the suburbs of Lima for his entire life. His parents often get on his nerve. They always seem to be arguing with him or with each other. He realized that his parents have not shown a good sense of love. He told himself if he got married he didn't want it to be like this. He doesn't feel close to his family. He is also somewhat jealous of his younger brother since he doesn't have any of the medical conditions he has. He does really well in school. He is one of this top in his class but he is not a nerd. He hardly ever studies He has had his fair share of crushes but he is often put in the friend zone. He often feels alone since no one is like him. Clique: drama club and theatre department. Audition songs: Who you are by Jessie J Preferred Type of Music: He sings most types of music. the only music he would never dare to touch is rap. He also has a way of becoming very vulnerable in every song he sings. He like to connect to the song and let the song have a message and meaning. He is most comfortable singing a ballad or pop ballad Celebrity: Colin Ford Other Notes: His favrorite actor/inspiration is Josh Bennett Category:Blog posts